


Control

by allyson



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity, Force Training, Jedi, Jedi Code, Jedi Training, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Padawan, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, References to the Jedi Council, also im not sure yet if the obi wan relationship will be platonic or not, anakin is with padme, itll be very close to canon, its gonna be a wild ride, its master/padawan, lol, not to spoil it or anything..., ps i might change the title, the anakin relationship is platonic, the mace windu relationship is platonic, there is gonna be a character death, with all the emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyson/pseuds/allyson
Summary: In which Obi-Wan's Padawan and Mace Windu's Padawan cause a whole bunch of trouble.Or,Monah Haburn was living a nice, content life on Naboo. One day, Obi-Wan Kenobi and his young apprentice Anakin Skywalker recruit her to Coruscant to become a Jedi. Her and Anakin become best friends, the most mischievous duo in the galaxy. Nothing will be able to get between them.(platonic anakin x reader monah, possible romantic obi-wan x monah)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first long term fic! ever! i'm new to the star wars fandom so i'm still learning about the universe and i apologize if anything is inaccurate in this story! once i become more familiar with everything i will be going back and editing this but for the mean time, if you notice anything off just leave a comment and i'll fix it :)

Monah Haburn was only 8 when she was taken from her pleasant, high class life on Naboo and thrown into the Jedi life on Coruscant

Young Obi-Wan Kenobi was sent by Yoda to fetch the young, force sensitive girl. He was ordered to bring her to Coruscant where she would immediately begin her training as a Padawan.

She was strong, Yoda knew that much. He could feel her power through the force and knew she had high potential. What she would use it for, however, he was unsure of.

The whole Jedi Council could sense something slightly off about her but they paid little mind to it. They had felt something similar with Anakin Skywalker a couple years ago but he proved to be an excellent padawan and was excelling in all skills.

Anakin and Monah met on Naboo. He was a young boy, around 10 or so, and he was permitted to accompany his master on his journey.

It was strange, when Obi-Wan and Anakin first approached the Haburn family.

They had requested a formal meeting, as all visitors had to do due to the Haburn's high ranking. Once it was granted, Monah and her parents were situated in their formal guest room. There were three couches, all coming together to form a ‘U’ shape.

The young, restless Monah absolutely dreaded attending her parent’s meetings. She didn’t really care what people had to say; half the time she couldn’t even understand the topic of the conversation.

This meeting was no different. She did not want to be a part of it. She yelled, she kicked, she cried, anything to get out of it. She was silenced by her parents assuring her there was going to be somebody around her age.

She was ecstatic at hearing this news. There had never been somebody her age in a meeting before! She didn’t get to socialize much, she was put under constant protection after there was an assassination attempt on one of her parent’s close-in-rank co-workers. Nobody wanted to take the risk of an actual assassination, thus sending guards to watch over all the families in that division.

She was excited to meet this new person, maybe they could even become friends. The idea of the meeting didn’t sound too bad to her. Her parents, on the other hand, _were_ dreading it. They didn’t know much of the topic. They only knew the ones they would be meeting came from Coruscant, and they didn’t fancy Jedis. They were aware that it didn’t have to be a Jedi but the name, Obi-Wan Kenobi, sounded too familiar to the both of them to be a coincidence.

They agreed to the meeting nonetheless. If a Jedi requested a meeting it had to be something of great importance.

So there they found themselves. Monah sat beside her parents, buzzing with excitement in her seat. She could barely sit still. Her parents warned her to calm down and she nodded furiously, wanting to appear cool and collected in front of the “very important people”, as her parents had called them.

There was a knock at the door and her parents stood up. Monah followed, used to the process of these official meetings.

The door opened, revealing one the guards Monah barely recognized followed by a man with hair landing around his ears and a small beard growing, and a small boy only a couple years older than Monah herself. He had short hair and a look of professionalism and determination on his face.

“General Haburn, Senator Haburn, Ms. Haburn.” The older man bowed his head slightly at the family.

“Master Kenobi, Anakin.” Monah’s father bowed in respect to the Jedi and his apprentice.

“May we sit?” The tall man dressed in drab brown robes asked as he moved towards the couch.

“Oh, of course.” Monah’s mother, Sandren, smiled as she gestured to the couch and sat next to her husband and daughter.

“General,” Master Kenobi began but Monah’s father interrupted him.

“Please, call me Isaieli.”

“Isaieli,” Master Kenobi corrected himself, “I was sent here by Jedi Master Yoda. He feels young Monah has great potential and would greatly benefit from training on Coruscant.”

Monah didn’t know what this meant, though she knew it was serious as her mother glanced down at her and her father let out a long sigh.

“Me?” She asked, nervous to speak.

“Monah.” Her mother gave her a warning to be quiet but Master Kenobi shook his head.

“It’s quite alright. Yes, Monah, you.” He gave her a kind smile and she reciprocated weakly.

“What is Coruscant?” Monah asked, gaining a little more confidence.

“It’s a planet,” her father stated.

“It’s where the Jedi temple is located. Do you know what Jedi are?” The kind man answered, no negative connotation in his voice.

Monah nodded her head.

“They protect the galaxy, right?”

Anakin shifted restlessly in his seat next to Master Kenobi. Monah watched him. He sat straight, his hands in his lap, though his fingers were fidgeting.

“Anakin.” The master directed his attention to his padawan. “Is there something you’d like to add?”

“Um.” He thought for a second. “It’s really cool. Learning how to be a Jedi.” He gave Monah a shy smile and she returned it.

“Wait. Training on Coruscant… to become a Jedi?” Monah’s mother asked skeptically.

“Yes. That is what she would be trained for.”

Monah gasped.

“Me? A Jedi?” Her eyes widened and she could barely hold in her excitement.

The Jedi master chuckled.

“Yes, Monah.” He gave her a genuine smile. “Do you like that idea?”

She started to nod but quickly stopped herself and looked up at her parents. Her mother met her eye with a disapproving look and Monah visibly deflated.

“I guess.” She shrugged.

Master Kenobi frowned at this, as did Anakin.

“But I think you’d like it.” Anakin whispered.

Monah’s father sighed and turned his attention to his daughter.

“Can we have a minute to talk it over, Master Kenobi?”

“Of course. And you may call me Obi-Wan.” He stood, gesturing for Anakin to follow him and they were led out the door by the same guard that escorted them in.

Once the door closed, Monah stood up.

“Daddy.” She pouted. “Please let me go. It sounds so fun!”

“It may sound fun but you really need to think about if it’s something you want to do. It takes a lot of responsibility to be a Jedi. You have to train, you have to be focused. It’ll take work.” He pulled her into his lap and she nodded vigilantly.

“Isaieli,” Sandren scolded, “you’re not actually thinking about letting her go, are you?”

“I don’t see why not.” He shrugged. “If Obi-Wan _and_ the other Jedi he mentioned both think she’s ready-”

“We didn’t even know she could use the Force. How could they possibly know? Can she even use the Force?”

“I don’t know. Those are questions to ask him, not me.”

She let out a sigh.

“Fine. We’ll ask some questions and then give him an answer tomorrow. We need more time to talk it over.”

He nodded and let the guard know to bring them back in.

Obi-Wan and Anakin sat in their previous seats and Monah sat back down next to her mother.

“We have some questions.” Sandren said.

“Anakin, Monah, would you mind giving the adults some time to talk?” Obi-Wan asked and Monah’s parents agreed.

“You can show Anakin your bedroom.” Her mother suggested and Monah nodded.

Anakin started to protest but was hushed with just a glance from his master. He slid off the couch and followed Monah. They exited the room and he followed her to her room.

There, Monah could finally ask all the questions she wanted without getting disapproving looks from her parents.

“What’s it like being a Jedi?” She asked once they both stepped into her room.

“I’m not a Jedi yet, I’m training to be one. But it’s cool.” He had a huge grin on his face and she couldn’t help but to smile either.

“What do you do?” She asked, sitting on her bed.

“Well in the mornings we have class with Master Yoda and then it just depends on in if you have a master yet. If you do then you get to learn how to use lightsabers! Oh, and you meditate and stuff but…” he shrugged.

“Lightsabers!” Monah gasped in awe.

“Yeah! They’re super awesome. I’m sure Master Obi-Wan would let you see his if you wanted.” Anakin joined Monah on the bed.

“How did you know you were gonna be a Jedi?”

_-(at the same time)-_

“So, Obi-Wan, how do you know Monah is...” Sandren hesitated, “fit to be a Jedi?”

“Well, Master Yoda is always looking for more Force-sensitive children. He is very powerful and one of our Jedi Council members came here to Naboo not too long ago and felt a powerful Force presence. Master Yoda did some searching and found it was Monah. I can feel her Force Signature as well.” Obi-Wan explained.

“We can’t feel it.” Sandren said, somewhat condescending.

“Only those who are Force-sensitive can sense others with the Force.”

“Will it be safe?” Isaieli asked.

Obi-Wan sighed. “It should be, yes.”

“Should be?”

“Yes. Her training will be safe, whoever becomes her master will ensure that and our temple is heavily guarded. Once she gets a bit older, however, I can make no strong promise.”

“What do you mean by that?” Sandren leaned forward a bit.

“When Padawans, those training to become Jedis, are young, their main focus is getting their emotions in check and learning how to control them. Once they get older, though, they start learning how to use lightsabers and the Force and once they get comfortable with those, they’re permitted to go on missions with their Masters. Of course the missions aren’t anything too life threatening, like the one Anakin is accompanying me on now, but there’s no promise they won’t get more dangerous as nobody knows what the future holds. And once she becomes a Jedi, there will be no one watching over her all the time and she is free to go on missions and do as she pleases.”

“Oh.” She frowned.

“It’s really up to you and her but we would love to have her on Coruscant. I can sense she has the potential to do.. great things.” He hesitated, not totally sure what words to use. “I was also asked, by Master Yoda, to ask: Is Monah particularly temperamental?”

Isaieli furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at his wife.

“She has her moments, as every child does, but I wouldn’t say she is, no.” He responded.

“Well, she does throw fits every once in awhile.” Sandren pointed out.

“Yes but she’s grown out of them for the most part. Before yesterday she hadn’t had one in a couple years.”

“That’s true. But I wouldn’t say she’s too temperamental.” Sandren finalized, looking at Obi-Wan.

He just nodded. “Thank you.”

“Do you think we could have the night to talk about this? We will inform you of our decision in the morning. You and Anakin are welcome to any of the guest bedrooms. I can show you where they are.” Sandren stood, followed by her husband then Obi-Wan.

“Yes of course, thank you.” Obi-Wan nodded.

“I’ll go fetch Anakin from Monah’s room.” Isaieli said and stepped out of the room.

He went up the elevator and followed the familiar route to his daughter’s room. He stood outside the door for a moment, just thinking about the conversation he just had. _His daughter, a Jedi._

He heard laughing coming from the other side of the door and smiled as he pushed it open.

“Hey Monah, Anakin.”

They were facing each other, both holding toy swords. They looked up and Anakin set the sword down and greeted Isaieli professionally.

“Don’t worry Anakin, you don’t need to be formal, it’s just us three.” Anakin nodded a thanks.

“Hi, Daddy.” Monah set her sword down too and smiled up at her father.

“Hi sweetheart. It’s time for bed so Anakin, I can lead you down to where you’ll be staying with Obi-Wan and, Monah, change and get ready for sleep, okay?”

Monah nodded and moved towards her dresser. Anakin walked towards Isaieli but stopped.

“Goodnight, Monah.” He gave her a slight wave but she ran to him and hugged him.

“Night, Anakin! See you tomorrow.” He hugged back after a second, shocked at the sudden contact.

The two men left her room and she changed into her sleep clothes. She walked into her bathroom and washed her face and teeth. When she was done with that, she walked back into her bedroom and put the toy swords where they belonged in her closet.

By that time, Obi-Wan and Anakin were settled into their rooms and Monah’s parents were entering her room.

“Hey Monah.” Her mother said as they walked into her room.

Monah smiled and climbed into her bed.

“Before you go to sleep, we need to have a little family discussion. It’s about you going with Obi-Wan.” Sandren sat on the foot of the bed.

“And Anakin!” Monah reminded, sitting up.

Isaieli chuckled, “yes, and Anakin.”

“Do you want to go?” Her mother asked.

“Yes.” Monah answered instantly.

“Really think about your answer, Monah. You have to consider everything. You’ll have to train everyday, you’ll have to focus and obey. You won’t be able to throw any fits. It might be boring some days, too. It won’t all be action and fun and games.” Her father warned, leaning against her dresser.

“I know. Anakin was telling me about it. It seems fun, even the days where they don’t do anything. He says it’s the coolest thing ever.” Monah nodded, letting out a small yawn.

“So you really want to go?” Her mother laid a gentle hand on Monah’s leg.

“Yes, I think I do.” Monah nodded again, now feeling a bit sleepy.

“You seem a little tired. We can talk a bit more about this in the morning. Maybe Obi-Wan can tell you a bit more about what it’s like.” Her father mused and Monah nodded.

“Alright, goodnight my moon.” He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

“Night, Daddy. Night. Mommy.” Monah mumbled as she gave her mother a lazy kiss on the cheek.

Her parents turned the light off and shut the door softly.

“Do you think we should let her go?” Sandren whispered as they walked towards their own bedroom.

“If she really wants to go, then yes. Obi-Wan can talk to her in the morning and maybe give her some more information. Maybe she’ll change her mind after that. We’ll just have to see what happens in the morning.” Isaieli responded, letting his wife enter their room before him.

“Yeah, I guess.” Sandren shrugged.

They went through their nightly routine and just before they fell asleep, Sandren heard the voice next to her, “who knew, our little moon, a Jedi.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and thanks for the support! i appreciate all comments :)


End file.
